Blake Belladona (Golden Dragon Fist)
|-|SoSS SSD= Speed of Sound Sonic Shadow Shinobi of the Dark Image credited to kuma (bloodycolor) |-|Casual= 'Blake Belladona Image credited to izumi sai Summary Have you heard about the Speed of Sound Sonic Shadow Shinobi of the Dark? This person is one of the hired bodyguards and assassin for the Schnee Corporation, working to hunt down criminals that threaten the stability of Schnee corporation and more. She's an excellent killer. But no one has ever seen her form or knows her true identity. Anyone she fought would either never see her or would be silenced for the rest for their life. Who knows she might be. All people know is that she's a faunus. All in all Blake Belladona is a shinobi mercenary that often works in assassination projects or defenses. She has been vital in upholding the stability of the Schnee Corporation but greatly despises them. She only accepts their money due to how helpful they have been to the faunus orphanage. She used to dream and aspire of becoming a Huntress, but not anymore. Appearance and Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutra, turned into Chaotic Good Name: Blake Belladona Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Faunus Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: Solitude, Books Dislikes: Schnee Corporation Eye Color: Yellow Eyes Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Reading books Values: Heroism Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Heroes Association Previous Affiliation: Assasins Organization, Schnee Corporation Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 8-B unarmed, 8-A to 7-C with weapons and aura | Low 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Broke the arm of a large man), Enhanced Senses (Could sense skilled ninjas about to assault her. Could detect invisible opponents), Aura, Martial Arts (As a ninja, this is a necessity), Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low. Able to easily recover from burn wounds), Clone Greation (Her Semblance allows her to clone herself for a short time), Afterimage Creation (Speed could casually leave behind afterimages), Presence Concealment (Could vanish after slinking into the shadows), Pressure Points (Could easily use pressure points on others), Resistance to Pressure Points (Could counteract or resist pressure points) Attack Potency: City block level unarmed (Managed to hurt a Demon-Class monster with no weapons. Can easily take down A-Class level thugs), Multi-City block to Town level with weaponry and aura | Small City level (Could harm Penny at her Demon Buster Form) to Mountain level (Can harm Dragon Class monsters and easily take out Demon Class monsters) | | Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Has been hunted before by Penny who believes she's several times faster. Even when injured and drained of aura she could keep a Demon Class monster at bay) | | | Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: City block level | Small City level Durability: City block level unarmed, Multi-City block to Town level and aura | Small City level to Mountain level (Managed to deflect hits from both Demon Class and Dragon Class Monsters) | | Stamina: Very high. As an assassin she gets by with very little sleep. Range: Melee range. Extended with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Intelligence: High. Specializes in assassination. Weaknesses: Speed is her focus | Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Early | Pre-Hero | Hero | Post-Family Ties Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:RWBY characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villain Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Aura Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7